1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal assembling structure which fastens a terminal metal fitting to a connecting portion by use of a bolt, or the like, and a terminal assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of ground terminals individually connected to a plurality of devices are to be mounted onto a vehicle body, for convenience there is a structure in which the ground terminals are assembled together into an integral assembly such that they are overlapped with each other. The assembly is then fixedly fastened to the vehicle body by use of a bolt. In such structure, by tightening the bolt, not only can the ground terminals be in close contact with the vehicle body, but each ground terminal can be closely contacted with each other ground terminal. Due to such close contact between the ground terminals, even the ground terminals that are not in direct contact with the vehicle body can be in indirect conduction with the vehicle body.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional structure, electric conduction between the ground terminals, that is, between the ground terminal and the mating connecting portion, is maintained by the fastening force of the bolt. Therefore, if the bolt loosens, contact resistance between both terminals increases rapidly, which can be problematic.